il sont fait pour être ensemble mais pourtant
by jeff et nick glee forever
Summary: nick et jeff sont ensemble depuis 1 an mais personne ne le sais car les parents de jeff sont homophobe un jour il se font surprendre pas les warblers il y aura des scène de lemon yaoi (entre homme) désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes
1. il sont fait pour être ensemble mais

Jeff et Nick était secrètement en couple depuis 1 an personne ne savais qu'ils étais gay et surtout pas les parent de Jeff qui était très homophobe et même si a un moment ou a un autre il se serais obliger de leurs avouer il était loin d'être prêt. Les parent de Nick eux serais un petit peut étonné mais sa ne les dérangerais pas, mais il avais promis a Jeff qu'il annoncerais leur homosexualité ensemble même si au yeux de Nick se n'était pas la bonne chose a faire il ne voulais pas presser sont petit copain .Quand il voulais se voir tout les 2 il se donner rendez-vous dans la salle de répétition des Warblers ils était sur que personne ne les dérangerais .Nick reçu un appelle de Jeff disant de le rejoindre dans la salle et quand il arriva il vit sans surprise Jeff avec un emballage de préservatif dans la bouche. Nick se mis a rigoler et lui dis

-Tu sais que tu risque de la trouer en faisant sa ?

-Mais non vient la on vas faire un scrabble.

-Si ma mère me voyais !

-Quoi tu ne fait que t'amélioré en orthographe!

-Jeff!Tu sais bien de quoi je parle!

Sur ceux Jeff couru vers Nick et lui sauta dessus en l'embrasant avec fougue après avoir enlever le préservatif de sa lui susurra a l'oreille "j'ai tellement envie de toi tu me rend fou " .Jeff lui mordis l'oreille puis lui fit lécha le cou enleva la cravate Nick toute en douceur puis lui déboutonna habillement sa chemise blanche une fois déboutonné il embrassa son torse partout puis petit a petit il décendi et Jeff senti son que son pantalon devenais de plus en plus étroit .Jeff souri et déboutonna le pantalon puis baissa le caleçon de Nick toute en douceur.

-Le mien est plus gros !Dis Jeff avec un air glorieux

-Non c'est pas vrais tu ment !

Nick savais très bien que son sexe étais un petit peut petit que celui de Jeff mais sa ne le déranger pas parce que de tout façon il fallait bien qu'un des 2 soit petit et sa rendait Jeff tout fière de dire s a chaque fois alors il le laissait faire

-Tu a cas le laisser tranquille puisque tu ne l'aime pas!dis Nick d'un ton faussement vexer .

-C'est bon j'y retourne! Répondit Jeff

Il mit le préservatif délicatement sur le sexe de Nick pour ne pas le trouer puis il commença a le toucher et le caresser délicatement puis le lécher il mis enfin franchement sa bouche Nick essaya de se contrôler mais se n'étais pas chose facile il se mordis le langue jusqu'au sang sans se rendre conte de la douleur soudain ils entendir du bruit dans le couloir Jeff se releva Nick remis son pantalon en vitesse grand V reboutonna sa chemise et a se moment la tout les warblers arrivère en même temps Blaine les regarda tout les 2 et dis

-vous êtes déjà là?

-Bah oui la preuve! Répondit méchamment Nick sous le coup de la frustration

-C'est bon calme toi chérie !

Il y eu un gros blanc. chérie!Il avais dit chérie!

-Jeff je pense que c'est le moment de leurs dire ... pour nous enfin ... que nous somme...eee enfin voila quoi ensemble. Bon alors voila en faite Nick et moi on sort ensemble depuis 1 an mais on a jamais voulu vous dire parce que les parents de Nick sont très homophobe et on voulais être sur que vous ne feriez pas de gaffe devant ses parent ou devant les mien .Blaine je savais que tu soupçonnais des chose

-Oui effectivement mais j'étais pas sur alors je n'ai jamais oser rien dire ... c'est cool je ne suis plus la seul personne fière d'être gay dans cette école !

-TU CROIE QUE JE SUIS FIÈRE D'ETRE GAY FIÈRE D'ETRE PRATIQUEMENT SUR QUE TOUTE MA FAMILLE VAS ME RENIER QUE JE VAIS ETRE OBLIGER DE CONTER SUR LA CHARITÉ DE LA FAMILLE DE MON COPAIN TU CROIE QUE JE SUIS FIÈRE D'ETRE CONSIDÉRÉ COMME UN MONSTRE DANS MA FAMILLE! EN FAITE TU EST VRAIMENT UN CONNARD!Jeff partit en pleurant Nick sur ses talon


	2. l'aveu de nick

Nick réussi finalement au bout de 5 minute de course poursuite a le rattraper Jeff avais littéralement fondu en larme il ne pouvait plus rien dire a cause de sa gorge qui étais toute nouer .Nick le pris dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler il lui promit que tout irais bien qu'il n'avait rien a craindre . il lui caressa le dos de haut en bas en lui remémorant leurs premier l'avais échanger dans une tente a une soiré camping des Warblers et fit la remarque que Blaine avait vraiment été nul et que il ne se douté pas qu'il allait réagir comme sa

-Oui,je sais mais il a vraiment cru que notre histoire étais si simple .PUTAIN jamais je ne pourrais le dire a mes parents ils serrait tellement déçu. Et le pire c'est que au début j'ai vraiment essayer de ne pas t'aimer...j'ai essayer mais je ne peut je ne peut pas je ne peut ne pas t'aimer et pourtant j'aimerais tellement ne pas être obliger de t'aimer mais c'est comme sa je ne peut faire autrement .

-Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou flatter ... je te propose quel que chose ok?Alors tu m'invite et on laisse entendre que je suis gay mais on ne le dis pas clairement ok?comme sa déjà on aura la réaction de tes parents quand il serrons que tu a un ami gay ok?

-Oui ok je vais demander a mes parent quand tu pourra venir dîner. Mais avant toi tu devrais avoué a tes parents que tu est gay comme sa si mes parent appelle les tient ils le seront déjà .

-Oui je vais le faire ce soir aller remet toi de tes émotion tu est gay tu n'est pas un tueur en série tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser .

-Toi je t'aime

-Oui je sais

Ils s'embrassère pendant une bonne minute puis Nick partis il devais annoncé a ses parents qu'il était gay le soir même.

En rentrant chez lui il se mit a transpiré a grosse goutte, et si ses parent était moins ouvert qu'il pensait, si il se faisait mettre dehors?Non il fallait qu'il prenne le risque pour Jeff, Jeff qu'il aimait de tout son corps, de tout sont cœur, de toute son âme. Il pris une douche , une très longue douche jusqu'a se qu'il y ait plus d'eau chaude puis il sortit de la douche se sécha et il sortit sont téléphone et regarda des photo de Jeff pour se donner du courage .Il respira a fond se regarda dans le miroir et répéta devant la glass "Maman j'ai un truc a te dire .Maman je dois te dire un truc, je suis gay , maman je dois t'avoué que je suis homo, maman je dois te dire que ,maman... PUTAIN!Nick calme toi calme toi respire, respire Nick" .

20 minute plus tard il sortit et monta dans sa chambre et reregarda les photo de Jeff il en avait une bonne centaine mais pour les regardé il faillait avoir un code, et oui il prenait bien soin que personne ne puisse savoir son secret qui n'est étais déjà moins un maintenant que les warblers était au courent .Sa mere toqua a la porte et lui dis « NICK ON MANGE »il regarda une dernière photo de lui et Jeff en train de s'embrassé pour se donner du courage puis partit affronté sont destin .

Il n'avait pas faim ma se força à manger en entrée il y avait des toaste au saumon fumée en plat du pot-au-feu et quand le dessert arriva il décida de se jeter a l'eau

-Papa, maman j'ai un truc super important a vous dire ...voila eeee vous savez l'autre fois quand j'ai ramené une fille a la maison et bah...sont père l'interrompit et cria

-PITIER DIS MOI QU'ELLE N'EST PAS ENCEINTE Sous le choc Nick répondis

-eee non papa elle n'est pas enceinte ...enfin pas de moi en tout cas et jamais aucune fille ne sera jamais enceinte de moi parce que je suis gay. Il y eu un gros blanc et sa sœur lui dis

-Cool on aime tout les 2 les bites tu a vue ça maman sa nous fait un point commun que tu voulais!Si tu veux on pourra aller dans un bar gay il y a toujours une meilleur atmosphère que dans les bars hétéro! eeeee surtout ne me demande pas comment je sais sa ...

Les parents de Nick se mirent a rire et lui se détendit mais 5 minute plus tard sa mère lui dis

-Nick tu a un petit copain?

-EEEE... et bien oui mais il a pas fait sont comming out donc je ne pas vous dire qui c'est mais il conte le faire bientôt! Mais le problème c'est que ses parent sont homophobe donc ...

-C'est Jeff pas vrai? Tu sais si on a aussi bien réagis ton père et moi c'est parce que on le sais depuis longtemps que tu es gay se n'est pas juste parce que ta sœur a fait sont petit numéro on t'aime telle que tu es pour toujours et a jamais tu es mon fils même si je ne voulais pas je serais obliger de t'aimer c'est comme sa on n'a pas le choix. Je suis obliger d'accepter tes amour et sache que si un jour des connards vienne te faire chier ils vont savoir se que le verbe souffrir veut réellement dire et pour de bon!


	3. le comming outde jeff

-Allo, Nick? Alors dis moi comment sa c'est passé tout sa? rassure moi tu ne vas pas être obliger de dormir chez moi cette nuit parce que tes parents t'ont mie a la porte?

-Non, sa c'est bien passé vraiment et ma soeur a bien mis de l'ambiance en disant que comme on aime tout les 2 les bites sa nous fait un point commun! lol

-ahahahahahah!Oui c'est une façon de voir les choses assez spéciale, mais en même temps elle n'a pas tord !

-bon on je vient chez toi quand ?

-Samedi.

-SAMEDI DEMAIN?

-Oui tu voie mes parent on envie de recevoir des nouvelle de toi,mais le lendemain ils n'auront plus jamais envie de recevoir de tes nouvelle! Il m'ont dis "oooo beau comme il est il dois avoir une copine ". j'avais envie de dire que c'est moi la copine dont ils parle mais j'ai pas oser!

-Maintenant que ma famille et que les warblers savent que je suis gay j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache mais bon je ne vais pas le mettre sur facebook ou quoi après je vais me faire frapper par ces putain d'homophobe !

-oui des gens comme mes parent et le reste de ma famille quoi!

-eeeeeee NON c'est pas se que je voulais dire je ne pense pas que tes parent vont me frapper ils on toujours été très gentils avec moi la je pense qu'il vont juste m'ignoré ... il ne vont pas me frapper au moins ... ooo merde

-Tu sais mes parents sont capable de beaucoup de chose y compris d'en vouloir a tout jamais a la personne qui aura fait changer de bords a leurs fils. Mais de la a te frapper non je ne pense pas mais bon après on ne sait jamais ...merde je suis vraiment nul pour rassurer les gens moi .

-Oui, je confirme! dit Nick d'une voix dépité

- Bon a demain mon chérie je t'aime

-Moi je t'aime tellement que demain je risque de me faire péter la gueule! Si sa c'est pas une preuve d'amour !Je t'aime plus fort qu'un tsunami!

Il raccrocha le téléphone et mit le pyjama de jeff qu'il avais oublier une sentait l'odeur de Jeff, l'odeur de Jeff était la meilleur odeur qu'il pouvait sentir il enleva son pyjama il ne voulais pas que la superbe odeur disparaisse.

Jeff lui se sentais très mal et commença a se poser beaucoup de question. et si Nick se faisait frapper et si ces parent le désinscrive de la dalton Academy et si ses parents lui interdisait de voir Nick ? Toute ses question sans réponse rendait Jeff complètement fou. Il décida d'aller dormir mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était mort de peur alors il décida qu'il devait voir Nick mais pour de vrais .

Nick était en train de dormir quand son téléphone sonna

-Allô? dit Nick d'une voie endormie

-Salut c'est Jeff eee...je suis devant ta fenêtre tu peut m'ouvrir pour que je monte s'il te plaît je dois te parler?

-Oui bien sur je ne vais pas te laisser la tout seul comme un con.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et Jeff entra

-Heureusement que ta fenêtre est au réez de chaussez et pas au 3 eme étage... depuis quand tu dors tout nue?Bon ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue je ne pensais que tu dormais avec le pyjama que je t'ai laissé

-Oui mais j'ai peur qu'il ne sente plus ton odeur si je le porte et comme tu a la meilleur odeur au monde je préfère le sentir ...mais si tu veut je peut quelque chose c'est comme tu veut

-Tu es fou je pourrais je te regarderais nue toute ma vie. Il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota a l'oreille. Tu veux que je me mette nue moi aussi?

-Non c'est moi qui vais te déshabiller!

Nick poussa Jeff contre le lit et l'embrassa langoureusement puis l'embrassa dans le coup et lui fit 2 suçon puis il descendit tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Jeff

-aaa sa commence aaaa...monté

Nick en effet sentit une bosse se former au niveau de l'entre jambe de Jeff

-Toi aussi apparemment

-Oui !

Tout a coup se fut Jeff qui repris le dessus et monta sur Nick et lui chuchota

-Toi tu est déjà nue c'est plus simple

Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit sur les tétons il y passa une bonne dizaine de minute sur chaque avant de descendre plus bas encore il arriva près de la verge de Nick

-Donne moi une capote gout fraise s'il te plait Nick.

Nick sortit 2 préservatifs de sa table de nuit.

-Heureusement que je t'ai demandé une capote

-Mais comme sa on peut faire un 69 pour une fois

-Pour un fois on l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière je te rappelle !Mais bon passons c'est pas grave

-Mais dis donc tu est pas encore déshabiller...dis Nick d'une voie sensuelle tout droit sortit d'un filme de année 50

-OOO mince alors ...

Nick pris un temps infini pour déshabiller Jeff il avait envie que sa dur car sa serais peut être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait faire l'amour avec autant d'innocence alors il prit tout sont temps.

-Je t'aime tellement tu es tout pour moi

Jeff se retrouva tout nue devant Nick. Jeff mis délicatement le préservatif sur le sexe fièrement tendu de Nick et Nick mit le préservatif sur le sexe de Jeff il se mirent tête bêche et commère a se sucer mutuellement .Jeff savait que sa serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait faire sa avec son amant qu'il aimait de toute son âme. Il lui fit une sorte de fellation du désespoir. Nick n'avais jamais rien senti de telle c'est comme si tout les geste de Nick faisait étais exactement se qu'il fallait ,comme ci Jeff lisait dans ces pensé et que tout était parfaitement juste .Nick avait envie de crier tellement sa lui faisais du bien mais comme sa sœur dormait dans la chambre juste a côté il devait se retenir et fit jute quelque gémissement .Nick éjacula avant réstaire 10 bonne minute sans bouger l'un a coter de l'autre se moment était parfait .Ce fut finalement Jeff qui rompit le silence il se leva enleva son préservatif puis enfila ses vêtement. Il se mit a pleuré a chaude larme, Jeff le consola

-C'est...c'est ...c'est peut être ... la dernière...la dernière fois qu'on ... fait l'amour ... Mais j'ai pas envie ...je... je...je...je veux passer ma vie avec toi .Jeff embrassa une dernière fois Nick avant de partir par la fenêtre.

Nick resta toute la nuit a ruminé se que sont petit copain venez de dire nue sur son lit

le lendemain vers 13 heure Nick arriva chez Jeff .C'est son père qui ouvris .Le père de Jeff c'est comment dire ... le macho homophobe de base qui passe le journée devant la télé avec un gros ventre.

-JEFFFFFF! RAMÈNE TES JOLIE PETITE FESSE NICK EST ARRIVER!

-C'est vrai qu'il a des jolie petite fesse. maronna Nick

-Pardon?

-Quoi non je n'ai rien dis

A se moment Jeff arriva et fit un gros sourire au lèvre.

-Bah Papa tu n'a pas fait entré Nick!Nick entre

-Merci !

Nick dis bonjours la la mère de Jeff

-Dis donc Nick tu n'a pas l'air en forme tu a mal dormis cette nuit?

-Oui très mal

-A oui a ton âge sa dois être des problèmes de cœur c'est sa ?

-eeeeeee...oui on peut dire sa comme sa !

-Tu arrive juste au bon moment c'est près ! Aller vous laver les mains

Nick et Jeff allère dans le salle de bain

-Alors dis moi Jeff ...c'est toujours bon?

-Oui je suis prêts !

-Alors allons manger !je t'aime.

-Moi aussi

Le repas se passa bien jusqu'à se la mère se Jeff pose LA question.

-Dis moi ...Nick tu a une petite amie?Je sais je suis curieuse ce n'est pas bien mais un beau garçon comme toi dois faire tomber beaucoup de fille non

-Et bien non je n'ai pas de petite copine désolé.

-Et tu n'a personne en vue?O mon dieu je suis mal polit !

-Et bien je vais vous faire confidence si j'ai une personne en vue et cette personne m'a en vue aussi...

-Sa veut dire que tu sors avec quelqu'un alors !

-Oui mais sa ne peut pas être une petite copine.

Jeff pris son courage a 2 mains et dis.

-Maman, papa sa fait un an que je sort avec Nick

Le père se leva et hurla

-Je ne veut pas de pédé dans ma maison part de chez moi! tu fait honte a ta famille !Tu à 10 minute pour faire tes bagage !

Jeff se leva pris la main de Nick et monta a l'étage il avait déjà tout mie dans une valise.


	4. quand la famille s'en mêlent

Sur le chemin du retour Nick ne fit que pleurer a chaude larmes il savait que sa allait arriver mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment ces parent a lui pouvait être aussi méchant et ceux de sont copain aussi ouvert. Comment des gens pouvaient encore être aussi incompréhensifs ? Une seul chose était sur c'est qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un petit copain qui tienne autant a lui car certain n'aurais pas voulu sortir avec un mec dont le parent sont homophobe se qui peut se comprendre, ils on pas envie de se faire casser la gueule !

La mère de Nick les attendais devant la porte, elle avait un air grave, en même temps elle ne savait pas dans quelle état aller revenir son fils ou même si il allait revenir tout court! Son visage se détendis quand elle vit le visage de son fils sortir de la voiture mais elle fit une petite grimace quand elle vie le visage de Jeff

-Tes parents t'on mie a la porte a se que je voie! Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux cette maison est ta maison tu n'a aucun soucie à te faire la dessus !oooooh aller vient me faire un câlin tu est en train de pleuré tu en a besoin !

-Maman tu ne vois pas que sa le gène! Aller vient Jeff on va aller dans ma chambre et déposé tes affaire.

La sœur de Nick passa sa tête a travers la porte et ajouta malicieusement en imitant (mal) la voie de Nick.

-Et je vais te faire une petite pipe pour te remonter le moral !

- TOI TA GUEULE PUTAIN CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIR SE GENRE DE BLAGUE !Cria Nick

-OOOOOH…c'est bon si on ne peut même plus rigoler !...et en plus je suis sur que tu es super content qu'il se soit virer de chez lui comme sa tu la plus pour toi !

-QUOI MAIS COMMENT TU OSE DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL !

-Aller avoue !Sa serais normal après tout c'est ton chéri tu a envie de l'avoir près de toi … ooooo c'est trop chou !

-Taie-toi ! Bon vient Jeff on rentre

Nick fit monter Jeff dans sa chambre sans un mot .Nick demanda a Jeff d'aller sur son lit et de le laisser ranger ses affaire. Jeff obéit sans trop poser de question, il n'avait pas la capacité mental de le contredire de toute façon ! Il récapitula la journée qu'il venait de passée dans sa tête : il avait presque passé toute la nuit chez son petit copain avant de finalement rentrer chez lui, une fois arriver son père lui demanda de lui expliquer ou il était il répondit qu'il étais aller voir Nick parce qu'il venait de rompre avec sa copine ensuite il était monté dans sa chambre et avait fait sa valise. Il senti une main lui caressé le visage, il reprit vite ces esprit et se rendit conte que Nick le regarder inquiet.

-Je suis vraiment désoler pour ma sœur tu sais elle dis vraiment tout se qui lui passe par l'esprit même si c'est des conneries.

-Tu sais je préfère être chez toi plutôt que chez moi et me faire interdire par mes parent de voir la personne que j'aime, parce que je t'aime plus que se que tu le pense je pense même que je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aime.

-Tu sais que je peux très mal le prendre! Mais je préfère comme si je n'avais rien entendu!

-Nick je peux te poser une question ?Sa te dérange de juste me faire un câlin j'en aie besoin plus que tout parce que ce n'est pas que je viens de passé une journée de merde mais un peut quand même.

-Oui bien sur il n'y a pas de problème je suis prêt a faire se gros sacrifice rien que pour toi !

Nick pris Jeff dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement ils continuèrent toute l'après midi comme sa décidément ils étaient tout les 2 fait l'un pour l'autre. A 21h la sœur de Nick toqua a la porte et vit les 2 garçons allongé l'un dans l'autre elle sourit, pris une photo et sortie.

Les 2 tourtereaux se réveillèrent le lendemain a 6 heure quand la mère de Nick entra dans la chambre et dis d'une voie claire et joyeuse.

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller les 2 tourtereaux !Vous avez dormie tout habiller ? Au faite Jeff si tu a besoin de vêtement je suppose que Nick peut t'en prêter vous avez l'air de faire la même taille. Bon je vous laisse… mais on se dépêche quand même !

Quand la mère de Nick eut fermé la porte Nick se leva et se déshabilla entièrement. Jeff se dit que définitivement il avait de la chance d'avoir un copain aussi bien foutu, il était musclé mais pas trop le juste milieu .Il se senti rougir

-Quoi sa te dérange de me voir nue ?Comme si c'était la 1ère foi. Tu sais des fois tu m'intrigue !

-Non ce n'est pas sa c'est juste que tu es …. Enfin voilà quoi tu es plutôt … méga beau donc je me sens toujours ridicule quand je suis à côté de toi

Nick se sentit rougir aussi, il ne dit rien il se contenta de juste lui donner un petit très chaste sur les lèvres. Ils descendirent tout les 2 pour aller mangé le petit déjeuné, au menu miel pops .ils avaient tout les 2 très faim car ils n'avaient pas mange depuis la veille le midi. Une fois bien rassasiée la mère de Nick les amena à Dalton.

-Travailler bien !Je n'ai pas envie que a cause de ton déménagement tu loupe ton année donc travaille bien Jeff !Et au faite j'allais oublier ce soir vous rentré a pieds désolé.

-C'est pas grave maman .tout vas bien se passé ne t'inquiète pas je te dis !

La mâtiné de cours se passa très bien rien à redire a part peut être le contrôle surprise d'histoire géo. A midi ils mangèrent tout les 2 en tête à tête et aucun warblers ne leurs demandèrent des nouvelle se qui voulais dire que : soit ils allaient crouler sous les questions soit ils allaient faire comme si de rien n'étais.

Après le repas du midi ils allèrent ensemble dans la salle de répétition des Warblers.

Une fois entré il y eut un gros blanc qui voulait très clairement dire « putain raconte tout sinon on va péter un câble » même si évidement personne ne l'avaient dis comme sa.

Ce fut Nick qui prie son courage a 2 mains et qui dis

-Je l'ai dis a mes parent et ils l'ont bien pris mais en revanche ceux de Jeff eu l'on mit a la porte alors il vie chez moi c'est bon maintenant vous savez tout on peut travailler normalement ?!

Blaine s'avança de Jeff et ajouta

-Ecoute Jeff je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement de vendredi …je n'aurais jamais du être aussi franc alors accepte mais excuse… et sache que si a un moment tu a besoin d'une autre maison tu peux venir habiter chez moi autant que tu le veux. Ma maison est ta maison !

Tout les autre warblers répondirent « moi aussi » en même temps

Jeff était très touché de cette attention et il arriva a peine a articulé

-Merci les mecs

Ils reprirent ensuite leur répétition pour les communales

A 18 heures ils avaient fini les cours et rentrèrent chez Nick. A environ mi chemin Jeff vi la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à savoir son grand frère .Jeff fit demi tours mais trop tard son frère l'avait vue et se mit à courir vers lui. Nick qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de se qui se passait resta planté la a ne pas bougé jusqu'a se que Jeff crie

-Putain Nick cours

Mais c'étais trop tard le frère de Jeff lui avait déjà sauté dessus et commença à le frapper au visage.

Nick n'entendais plus rien il ne pouvait plus bouger la seul chose qu'il ressentait c'étais la douleur .

Une douleur qui avais commencé a partir de la tête et qui descendait dans ses Jambes il entendit ensuite la voie de Jeff puis plus rien. Il n'avait plus mal tout à coup, il se sentait plus rien, il se sentait même très bien.

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. hôpital

Jeff attendait seul dans un couloir désert, en réalité il ne savait pas trop se qu'il attendait il pensait que c'étais trop tard, que de toute façon personne ne pourrais lui rendre l'amour de sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui par ordre chronologique. Il commença par leurs rencontre, une rencontre en soit très banale il était tout les 2 dans la même classe et il avait demandé si il pouvait s'assoir a côté de lui en cours le premier jour et ils avaient commencé a sympathisé, ils avaient les même centre d'intérêt (la musique entre autre) ils étaient devenu inséparable au bout de quelque mois. Nick étaient sortie avec une fille appelé Julie, elle était belle, mince, intelligente, gentille bref la fille parfaite !C'est a se moment la que Jeff avait commencé à devenir jaloux et c'est a se moment la qu'il c'est rendu comte que en réalité il était gay. Il avait tout fait pour renier ces sentiment, même si il savait très bien que sa ne pourrais pas durer qu'il allait finir par craquer. Il pensait que si il le voulait de tout son cœur sa marcherait mais en réalité il ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus jaloux de Julie, Nick quant a lui ne comprenait pas pour quoi il était aussi jaloux. Les 2 garçons ne se parlait presque plus et Jeff pleurait toute les nuit dans son lit. Jusqu'au jour ou il se décida a tout a voué a Nick mais il fallait le faire tout de suite en pleine nuit il ne pouvait plus se voir mourir a petit feu comme sa. Alors il était descendu de chez lui et conduit jusqu'à la maison de Nick sans même se demander se qu'il pourrait bien dire une fois arriver. Il sonna et se fut Nick qui ouvrit la porte, il était torse nu avec juste un calçon et il fut super méga, giga, extra étonné de le voir. Jeff rompit le silence et dit.

-Salut Nick je sais que sa fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas reparler mais je dois te parler ….te dire un truc à propos de moi ... une chose qui te concerne aussi. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sur que tu peux entrer ! Je suis content de te voir sa faisait longtemps !

-On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

-Oui bien sur ! Ils allèrent tout les 2 dans la chambre de Nick

-Bah voilà j'ai un problème en faite si je me suis éloigné de toi parce que ….bah en faite je suis … eeeee comment dire je suis jaloux de Julie

-A bon je n'avais pas remarqué ! dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Nick s'approcha de Jeff il lui dit

- Tu es attiré par moi ?

Il y eu un gros silence qui voulait tout dire

-Alors comme sa tu es gay ? Intéressant…

Nick s'approcha encore plus de Jeff, seulement quelque centimètre séparait leur bouche maintenant.

-Et tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier, beau blond ?A moins que tout soit déjà tout dis bien sur …

Nick posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jeff,

-Et maintenant on est assez proche ?

-Pourquoi tu fais sa ? Tu es hétéro !

-Non je suis gay, j'ai toujours été gay, j'ai même couché avec Blaine une fois a une soirée !

Jeff écarquilla les yeux

-Toi tu as couché avec Blaine mais il ma dis qu'il était vierge !

-Ecoute il ne va pas dire à tout le monde qu'il a couché avec moi alors que je suis sensé être hétéro !

-Bon bah moi j'ai déjà couché avec des filles …mais jamais avec un garçon

Nick s'allongea sur son lit et regarda Jeff d'un air qui voulait dire « il y a une première fois à tout ». Alors Jeff se mit sur le lit puis il se mit à califourchon sur Nick hésita un petit peut et embrassa Nick tout doucement .Nick mit sa main sur la nuque de Jeff qui continuais à l'embrasser. Nick enleva le tee-shirt de Jeff et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nick repris le dessus en faisant basculer .

- Laisse-moi faire ok ? Si a n'importe quel moment tu à envie d'arrêter tu me le dis ok ?

-Oui.

Nick embrassa le coup de Jeff. Jeff quant a lui senti une bosse au nivaux de son entre jambe .Nick descendis.

Un médecin posa sa main sur l'épaule Jeff.

-Votre ami vas s'en sortir il lui faudra en revanche quelque semaine de repos

-Je peux aller lui parler ? Sa famille est allée manger quelque chose dehors.

-Quand il c'est réveiller la première chose qu'il a dis c'est « chérie, chérie », donc je pense que c'est plutôt que c'est a sa chérie de lui parler en premier.

-Eeeee Je pense sans trop me tromper que sa chérie c'est moi, je suis son petit copain depuis un an.

-OOOOOOooo je voie oui bien sur oui et bien oui vous pouvez aller le voir !

-Merci

Le docteur l'amena dans la chambre de Nick, il fit un grand sourire quand il le vis arriver.

-Je suis tellement désoler je ne voulais pas que sa arrive, je savais que sa risquais d'arriver mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

-Chute plus un mot je suis là ok tu n'a pas a t'inquiété pour moi c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais aucune personne saine d'esprit voudrais se marier avec moi !

-Depuis quand je suis sain d'esprit ?

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

-Mais je ne sais pas si après se qui est arrivé tes parent voudrons bien encore de moi !Moi je veux rester avec toi mais au pire je peux aller chez Blaine ou un autre warblers …ils ont dis qu'ils pourront m'hébergé mais je ne sais pas si leurs parents eux voudrons bien c'est sa le problème.

Le médecin arriva avec les parents de Nick.

-OOOO mon chérie, mon chérie, ooo mon dieu j'ai eu tellement peur j'ai cru que était ...o mon dieu

-Maman ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme sa, je vais bien, tu peux rentrer a la maison si tu veux !

-Mais enfin mon chérie il faut que une personne reste près de toi !

-Moi je peux rester si vous voulez .Proposa Jeff


	6. la plan diabolique de la soeur

Jeff resta toute la nuit au chevez de Nick en lui tenant la main. Le lendemain matin la sœur de Nick réveilla Jeff en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

-AAAAARRGGGGG !Tu sais que c'est horrible de se faire réveiller de cette façon ?

-Oui je sais mais après se qui est arrivé a mon frère j'ai bien le droit de me venger non ?

-Tu marque un point mais se n'est pas une raison tu sais !

-Moi je trouve que si !Attend mon frère c'est fait défoncé la gueule par le tient alors je pense avoir le droit de te souffler dans l'oreille

-Je ne vois pas le rapport sans vouloir te vexer !Et ou sont tes parents ?

-Et bien voie-tu je suis venu ici a pied ils sont encore a la maison parce que j'ai éteins leur réveille hier soir. Bon maintenant passons au chose sérieuse! Comment s'appelle ton frère ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir son nom ?Tu pense faire quoi tu sais une fille de 15 ans comme toi ne peut rien faire contre un mec de 25 comme mon frère !

-Sa sera la surprise mais je peux te garantir que l'on s'en prend pas a ma famille sans en subir les conséquences que je m'efforce de rendre aussi douloureuse que possible.

-Tu sais que tu me fais flipper des fois ?

-Oui je sais c'est fait pour! J'ai un coté diabolique sa c'est sur mais je suis aussi très intelligente se qui me permet d'être à l' origine de beaucoup de problème mais de toujours m'en sortir .

-En faite tu es vraiment une vrai garce !

-De rien ! Maintenant donne moi le mon de mon frère que je m'occupe de lui.

-il s'appelle Riker.

-dac

La sœur de Nick sortie de la chambre d'hôpital avec plein d'idée en tête. Elle fit marcher son petit diabolique. Tout d'abord elle alla sur facebook avec son téléphone pour avoir des infos sur Riker. Après quelque minute seulement elle avait son l'adresse et elle appela une connaissance.

-Salut K

-Salut G

-J'ai besoin de ton aide encore K je pense que tu peux demander a tes connaissance de faire passer un sale quart d'heure a une personne qui croie moi eu vaut la peine.

-Il a fait quoi cette fois-ci ?Il t'a cassé un ongle ?

-Non acte homophobe sa devrais t suffire non ?

-Oui sa me suffit envoie moi son adresse ce soir quand il va rentrer chez lui il se souviendra toute sa vie de la soirée qu'il va passer. Mais avant tout sa dis moi comment tu conte payer surtout que tu a déjà une grosse ardoise ! tu me dois 1000 euro et si je conte se que mon équipe vas faire se soir je pense que sa va encore te couté 100 euro et je veut que tu me rembourse dans un mois sans faute sinon il vas t'arriver le même sort que au mec a qui je vais péter la gueule ce soir. Compris !

-Oui ….oui mais la tu voies je n'ai pas le choix K c'est mon frère mais bon toi tu t'en fous je sais.

-Oui tu la dis alors maintenant tu te demerde !

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et rerentra dans la chambre de sont frère.

-Jeff j'ai besoin de ton aide tu peux venir voir stp ?

Il hésita un petit peut, il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son copain mais devant le regard insistant de la sœur je Nick il fini finalement par le faire. Il la suivie dans le couloire de l'hôpital

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute j'ai besoin de t'on aide il me faut 1100 euro dans un mois.

-Quoi ?C'est une blague ?Et comment tu pense que je peux t'aider ?Et en plus je ne voie pas pourquoi je te donnerais de l'argent !

-Parce que je suis ta belle sœur voilà pour quoi banane ! Et en plus je dois cette argent a des gens douteux si tu voies se que je veux dire.

-Bon ok je ferais se que je peux mais pour mon frère il va se passer quoi ?

-Il va se faire défoncé la gueule.

Nick se réveilla a se moment là et il ne senti pas la main de Jeff dans la sienne .Il dis d'une voie a peine audible

-Jeff, Jeff

10 minute plus tard Nick vi sa sœur et son copain arriver

-Hey ! Nick je suis là c'est bon je suis la tout vas bien.

-Bon ne vous laisse tout les deux entre amoureux !

Elle sortit de la chambre, elle devait a tout prix trouver 1100 dollar en un mois .

-Dis Jeff tu faisais quoi avec ma sœur ?

-Rien on juste coucher ensemble derrière une poubelle.

-Non mais aller sérieusement vous avez fait quoi ?

-On est juste allé au distributeur acheter un kinder bueno.

-Dis tu croies que ton frère vas recommencer ?

Jeff ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle genre de salle quart d'heure son

Frère allait passer .Ou même si il allait réussir à réunir assez d'argent pour aider la sœur de Nick il ne pouvait pas répondre a cette question alors il se contenta d'embrasser son copain avec amour


	7. Stromie

La sœur de Nick sortie de la chambre de Nick elle rentra chez elle a pied elle devait absolument faire en sorte que son frère soit venger. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle prit une cagoule et des bombes de peinture et elle les mies dans un sac Hello Kitty qu'elle avait depuis ses 3 ans. Même si elle l'avait depuis longtemps elle ne c'était pas du attacher a se sac, elle savait très bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait s'en servir. Elle sortie de la maison, fit quel que pas puis demi-tours. Elle avait oublié quelle que chose d'important (voir LA chose la plus importante). Elle rouvra la porte et pris des gants blanc et repartie en courant. Après 30 minutes de marche elle arriva devant la maison de Jeff. Elle regarda à sa droite, personne, à sa gauche, personne non plus. Elle s'approcha de la maison de Jeff et sortie de son sac une bombe de peinture et écrit sur le mur les lettres « j » « ' » « a » « i » « m » « i » « e » « d » « d » « e » « h » « o » « r » « s » « m » « o » « n » « f » « i » « l » « s » « h » « o » « m » « o » « s » « e » « x » « u » « e » « l » « l » « e » . Elle regarda a nouveau a sa gauche et a sa droite et ne personne alors elle continua son travaille. « e » « t » « m » « a » « f » « e » « m » « m » « e » « e » « t » « m » « o » « i » « o » « n » « e » « n » « e » « s » « t » « f » « i » « è » « r » « e ».Elle regarda une dernière fois a gauche et a droite . Puis en face d'elle. Elle avait écrit « j'ai mie dehors mon fils homosexuelle et ma femme et moi on en est fière » elle mie sa bombe de peinture dans son sac et partie. Elle garda sa cagoule quel que minute puis l'enleva et la mie dans son sac Hello Kitty. Elle se dirigea vers une forêt pas loin, une fois arrivé elle sortie de son sac une pelle télescopique et commença à faire un trou dans le sol. Une fois que le trou fit environ 30 centimètres mie son sac et sa pelle dedans et reboucha le trou avec le pied. Puis elle repartie comme si de rien n'était. Une fois chez elle se mie devant la télé.

A l'hôpital Nick reçu la visite des warblers, tout le monde était la et ils lui avaient préparé une chanson mais pas n'importe la quelle la c'était la chanson préféré de Nick c'est-a-dire « Hate on me » de Jill Scott.

If I could give you the world

On a silver platter

Would it even matter?

You'd still be mad at me

If I could find in all this

A dozen roses

Which I would give to you

You'd still be miserable

In reality, I'm gonna be who I be

And I don't feel no faults

For all the lies that you bought

You can try as you may

Break me down but I say

That it ain't up to you

Gone and do what you do

Évidemment c'était Blaine qui chantait, qui d'autre que lui aurait put chanter une chanson aussi technique que celle là? Mais au moment du refrain Blaine lui tenda la mais, Nic la pris et lui dis

-Vas-y chante !

Nick ne se fit pas prier et commença a chanté le refrain de sa chanson préféré.

Hate on me, hater

Now or later

'Coz I'm gonna do me

You'll be mad, baby

Go 'head and hate

Go 'head and hate on me, hate on

'Coz I'm not afraid of it

What I got I paid for

You can hate on me

Le téléphone de Jeff sonna il sortie de la chambre pour répondre.

-Allô ?

-Tu trouve sa drôle c'est sa ? Mais rassure toi que quand on aura prouvé que c'est toi qui a fait sa tu vas aller en taule mon grand !

-Quoi papa c'est toi? Mais de quoi tu parle?

- ON SAIT QUE C'EST TOI QUI A ECRIT « j'ai mie dehors mon fils homosexuelle et ma femme et moi on en est fière » SUR LE MUR DE NOTRE MAISON !

-Mais enfin non je suis à l'hôpital parce que mon CONNARD DE FRERE A DEFONCER LA GUEULE DE MON COPAIN !

Il raccrocha le téléphone. Si il pouvait facilement prouver qu'il n'était pas le responsable il avait quand même une petite idée de qui avait bien pue faire sa. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

Une voie fragile et innocente répondit.

-Allô ?

-Stromie !Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a taguer le mur le la maison de mes parents !?

-Bah en faite j'ai eu le chois entre le faire moi-même ou bien payer une autre personne pour le faire et tu sais vue que je suis déjà endetter je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je fasse toute seul tu comprend.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ! Tu es complètement malade ! Et si tu te fais choper tu fais quoi ?

-Mais non tkt tout vas bien se passer il faut juste ne pas en parler et tout se passera bien ok ? Maintenant j'aimerais bien regarder la télé tranquille ok ?

Il raccrocha, bien qu'il na tolérait absolument pas se que faisait Stromie il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admiré pour son courage et malgré tout se que tout le monde lui avais dis sur elle il lui faisait confiance. Il ne se doutait pas encore que c'étais une très mauvaise idée.


End file.
